Les chaussettes de Lisbon
by x-the-mentalist-jisbon-x
Summary: OS trop courte que pour faire un résumé ... Très très très fin JISBON (PS : Petit jeu à la fin de l'histoire, fais-le stp !)


C'était un soir normal dans les bureaux du CBI, les agents commencèrent à partir les uns après les autres sauf deux agents qui ne bougeaient pas d'un poil et ne donnaient pas l'impression qu'ils partiraient de ci tôt. Ces deux agents étaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, sans savoir que le deuxième était dans le même état que lui. Le premier, ou plutôt la première, était un agent senior, chef d'une équipe composée de trois agents et d'un consultant. Cette jolie dame aux longs cheveux bruns ondulés était assise dans son bureau et faisait glisser ses doigts sur un clavier à une certaine vitesse pour garde un rythme et essayer de finir de rédiger son rapport au plus vite, même si après, elle savait qu'elle en prendrait un autre à compléter, puis encore un autre, puis encore un autre, ... Le deuxième agent lui était de l'autre coté de l'étage, dans l'open space sur un vieux divan en cuivre brun. Ce bel homme aux cheveux blonds assez bouclé était entrain de dormir paisiblement sur son divan sans trop se préoccuper de l'heure.  
>Après de longues minutes, ils ne restaient qu'eux deux dans le bâtiment, il devait être dans les environs de 22h3023h, quand l'homme aux cheveux blond se leva et s'approcha du bureau du seul agent encore là. Sans frapper, il entra et s'installa dans le divan de celle-ci, dans la même position qu'i peine deux minutes ...

Après un long moment, il redressa sa tête pour voir ce que sa patronne faisait, elle était toujours sur son ordinateur, les jambes croisées sur sa chaise. Et c'est alors que Jane vit les chaussures de Lisbon à terre, il observa attentivement ses pieds en espérant trouver une chose marrante à dire, juste pour combler l'ambiance d'un sourd total, et alors qu'il allait refermer ses yeux après n'avoir rien trouvé, il vit que Lisbon retira un des pieds de sa chaise pour le laisser rejoindre le sol un peu plus bas. Et là, Jane sourit à plaine dent, avant de se relever et d'entamer la discussion

Jane : Vous savez Lisbon, j'ai toujours dis : On reconnait la véritable personnalité des gens par leurs chaussettes

Lisbon : C'est bizarre, je ne vous ai pourtant jamais entendu le dire

Elle parla sans quitter pour autant son écran de ses yeux et toujours en tapant sur toutes ses touches

Jane : Pourtant !

Lisbon : Et pourquoi vous dites ça ?

Jane : Car des fois pour le travail on impose une certaine tenue, mais on impose jamais la paire de chaussette qu'il faut que l'on mette ! Donc, forcément, on met une paire de chaussette qui nous correspond parfaitement !

Lisbon : (ironiquement) Vous avez appris ça au court du soir quand vous appreniez à être médium ?

Jane : Même pas ! Mais réfléchissez, ça parait normal !

Lisbon : Si vous le dites …

Jane : Par exemple, ceux qui mettent des chaussettes Nike, Adidas ou je ne sais quel autre marque de sport, c'est tous des sportifs ! Ceux qui mettent des chaussettes Super Dry, Bershka ou autre, ce sont des gros bourges ! Car aller au point d'acheter MÊME des chaussettes de marques ! Ensuite, ceux qui mettent des petites socquettes, c'est les filles coquettes qui trouvent tout mignon, et tout et tout ! Vous voyez le genre de fille qui dirait « la vie est un arc-en-ciel ! » Ensuite il y a ceux qui portent des chaussettes toutes noirs ou toutes blanches, eux c'est juste des gens simple. Ou bien même ceux qui portent une chaussette de chaque couleur, eux c'est des petits fous qui aiment faire rirent les autres, ils ne peuvent pas vivre sans rigoler, c'est comme un besoin ! D'ailleurs les chaussettes de chaque couleur font penser aux clowns ! Mais on peut aussi avoir des croisés, des bâtards ! Du genre des socquettes mais de marques : Ce sont les petites bourges qui aiment les trucs mignons. Ou bien alors les deux couleurs, mais de sport ou toutes simples : Ca veut dire dans le 1e cas qu'ils sont rigolos et font du sports, et dans le 2 cas que ce sont des rigolos, mais ça dépends des moments. Des fois ils font rires l'assemblée, mais des fois ils préfèrent juste être spectateurs, écouter les autres sans pour autant devoir faire leurs shows

Lisbon : Ok ! Et les votre maintenant !

Jane : Moi ? J'ai des chaussettes en laine, tout simplement car j'aime bien les choses douces, gentilles, tendres, … Vous devriez le savoir

Lisbon : Je le sais !

Jane : Et puis il y a les votre !

Jane accompagna sa dernière phrase par un geste de la main qui montra ses chaussettes à elle

Lisbon : Les miennes ?

Tout de suite elle recacha ses chaussettes en s'asseyant sur ses pieds

Jane : De jolies chaussettes verte pomme avec des petits poids roses bonbon dessus

Lisbon rougit quand Jane décrit sa paire de chaussette, honteuse d'avoir choisit celle là ce matin

Jane : Ca veut dire que malgré vos aires strictes et professionnel, vos chaussettes prouvent qu'au fond vous êtes toujours un peu folle, marrante, encore un peu enfantine, vous aimez bien rigoler et vous aimez aussi les choses un peu mignonne, toutes belles ! Je ne vous imaginais pas ainsi Lisbon !

Lisbon : Et il y en a encore des choses que vous ne savez pas sur moi !

Jane : Dans ce cas la prochaine fois j'analyse une autre partie de vos vêtements pour en savoir encore plus !

Lisbon : C'est-à-dire …

Jane : J'ai déjà vu vos vêtements, vos chaussettes, la prochaine fois je passe aux sous vêtements !

Lisbon : Même pas dans vos rêves !

Jane : C'est ce qu'on verra

Il sortit du bureau, un grand sourire espiègle sur son visage, alors que Lisbon, toujours assise sur sa chaise, devenait de plus en plus rouge. Après tout elle savait très bien que Jane était capable de tout !

FIN !

.

.

.

.

.

Voilà ! Une petite OS très courte mais pour combler un peu, je vais vous proposer un petit jeu : Vous allez tous devoir dans les commentaires la paire de chaussette qui vous correspond le mieux ! (et comme Jane l'a dit, ça peu être des chaussettes croisées !) et bien sur vous allez expliquer ce qui est vrai et ce qui n'est pas vrai dans la description des chaussettes que le mentaliste a fait ! Car oui, même si c'est un medium, personne n'a jamais TOUT LE TEMPS raison, lui y comprit ! Donc vous dites la paire + les caractéristiques qui vous concernent personnellement.

Comme je vous propose le jeu, je vais commencer : Moi mes chaussettes ce sont les deux chaussettes de couleurs différentes croisée avec celle comme Lisbon (car oui, soit je mets deux chaussettes différentes, soit je mets des chaussettes avec des petits dessins dessus) Et donc bah oui j'aime bien faire rire la galerie, et oui il y a encore une grande part d'enfant en moi ! Je peux jouer le rôle de la grande marrante et rigoler avec tout le monde, comme je peux aussi rester dans mon coin et juste écouter ce que les autres ont à dire. Et je peux l'avouer, tout les matins en déjeunant avant d'aller à l'école, je regarde les dessins animés sur Tfou (et Ouf Tv sur une chaine Belge) … Genre Dora, Titi et gros minet, Scooby Doo, Casper le fantôme, Tom et Jerry, …

Voilà maintenant à vous de faire pareil que moi ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas si vous hésitez à mettre une chose débile que vous faites, car vous devez savoir que tout le monde est dans le même cas que vous ! x)


End file.
